ADemonic Story chapter 1 Love Loving
by XDarknessXKaraX
Summary: This story is about a girl that finds out strange things has happened ever since she was little and has been told about a story from her mother, so shes been having a hard time with her life and slowly knows whats going on.


_**A-Demonic**_

_I never thought of being kidnapped by creatures with white wings and tried to be killed by creatures with black wings, I wonder that some1 would save me from this dramatic fantasy I've been seeing in my life. how could I be helpful to my friends if I cant keep myself alive, I always thuoght that I was weak in the outside of myself. The person I admire and have feelings for has now become nothing in my life now, but now I just realized that I may be true. _

_**Angels? I wonder how its like to be an angel and have wings to fly mother? I asked. My Mother looked at me in a sad depressing way like she doesn't want to answer me, so she faked smiled.**_

_**"Kara, you will some day find an answer to that, and when you do? you'll may or may not be one, but your goin to have to find the answers you seek on your own."**_

_**I didnt really get what my mother was saying and what she ment by that... "What do you mean by that mother?" My mother did not reply back, all she did is she closed her eyes and smiled at me. I was more confuzed. As I was washing the dishes, I heard my mother calling my name "Kara!" I dryed my hands and hurried to my mother wondering what she wants.**_

_**When I entered the room my mothers room, I sat down next to here and smiled "yes mother?" I properly asked her. My mother smiled back at me "Kara? have you heard of a story thats about a prince and a princess who loved each other very much couldnt be together because they were different from each other? its like a romance book but very sad"**_

_**I looked at my mother confused a little "hm? no not that i know of mother? What is it called?" i asked. My mother Gazed out the window and was telling me the romance story about Angels and demonic which are demons couldn't live together, they were also separated so they have there own world to live in. Angels live in a place where there's always peace and no danger, its a peaceful and beautiful world where there's happiness, That world is called Castro.**_

_**As for Demonics, they are the most dangerous creatures then Angels, A world where there's no such thing as peace, happiness and light, all there is just darkness destroyed places and trees, its all about evil and destroying things and that world is called Deminsrial World.  
**_

_**Both worlds have a king, one in castro is a god Fyrenitsu who watches over his people and only has a son in his family, and a evil demonic king Kain who loves to beat the creatures and kills anyone he wants, and also he has one child in his family, which is a daughter. both worlds and kings been enemies for along time now, they've been having wars against each other rather on who gets to take over who's world.**_

_**For along time now the creatures angels and demonics weren't allowed to be together since their enemies, but then ever since the prince of Castro and the princess of Demistrial world fell deeply in love with each other, they would find place where nobody can find them and be together.**_

_**But the prince and the princesses fathers found out they broke the main rule so it turned out to be a huge war against there worlds (the fight to the death) It was a horrible war, them creatures dieing and fighting for their lives to protect themselves because some of the angels have nothing to do with the war so the demons did not hesitate to kill them all and have the world for themselves.**_

_**The Demonics were unbeatable every single angels were kill and caught in prison some escaped and thousands has died, Kain the Demonic King has finally killed the god of Castro and made Castro his own, but not untill the whole family of Fyrnitsu's family was killed and that would be the prince of Castro. Kain grinned and brought out his sharp big Claws out and right about when he was going to kill the prince, his daughter the princess of Demistrial Guarded the prince and begged him to stop the evil that her father has caused.**_

_**Kain was really upset and angry to see his daughter with an angel who has been enemies for along time and was fighting for his daughter so he swings his clawa at his daughter but the prince quickly dashes infront of the princess and took the hit, the prince got hit so hard he flew threw a huge rock and broke into pieces.**_

_**The princess cryed into tears seeing the man she loves getting beat up so many times that she couldnt stand it, so she fought along side the prince and said these word "If the person i love then i shall die along side the person that is mine" The both of them fought with there full power but Kain was Invisible, they couldnt gat a scatch on him, The prince had no choice he looked down and smiled with tears rolling down, "Princess...im happy that i met u and been together, your done...ill handle this" the princess was crying and refused to run away but the prince looked at the princess and raised his pulm at her and blew her into a cave and put a barrier infront of the cave enterance "ill always remember you my love" he said to himself and Countinued to fight with Kain.**_

_**The prince was having a hard time so he decided to stone Kain for good he grabbed a his neckless which is called a (Pental Castro) it can only be used once and it will crumble into dust but to use is have to sacrifice your life to give life to a powerful god. The Prince dropped the neckless right infront of him and summoned a lion who is a powerful creature such as Kain the Demon The prince begged the god to save the world Castro and for exchange of his life, the god agreed with his deal and grandly took his life.**_

_**The god stood infront of Kain and gave him a warning "you shall fall if not shall stop!" he raored.**_

_**Kain rufuzed and thought he can defeat the god in no time, but ever single hit Kain does to the god it automaticly reginerates itself, Kain was getting weaker and the lion opens its mouth then lets out a beam of light that looked like flames and turned Kain into stone, and all the demons just turned into dustand all the angels that servived and in prison were safe, The god looked at the princess and smiled, the princess was confused but then as she notice that smile of the lion gods face it remind her of the prince she long love for, so she cryed and smiled "thank you...i will never forget you too" she said. the god disappeared and so did the barrier on the cave enterence she was in, right when she was going to walk out she passed out.**_

_**in a few days later The Princess opened her eyes a little and heard a baby crying right next too her in a crib, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, as she woke up it seemed like the ngels that servived were standing right infront of the bed she is laying on, the angels looked at the princess and bowed down to her as if she was the ruler of castro.**_

_**One of the angels picked up the baby that was crying and gave it to the princess, the princess was confused and wondering why they gave her the baby, when she looked at the baby it had white color of the babies right side of the hair and black hair on the left side of the babies hair, she was shocked and noticed that this baby that she was holding was her baby, she did not know she was pregnat so she smiled at the baby and sang a angelic song where everyone listened and loved her voice of the sound of a goddess.**_

_um sorry but ^_^" to be continued...  
_


End file.
